1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated printer, and, more particularly, to a user interface for a hand-operated printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical desktop ink jet printers include a reciprocating printhead carrier that carries a printhead in a main scan direction, and includes a drive roller assembly that advances a print medium in a sub-scan direction relative to the printhead. Such ink jet printers typically require user interaction in some form. For example, one such desktop ink jet printer may utilize a host computer in making selections, adjusting parameters, etc. Such an ink jet printer also may include one or more input buttons.
In contrast to desktop printers, a hand-operated printer, also sometimes referred to as a hand held printer, is a printer that typically does not include a drive mechanism for positioning a printhead relative to the print medium, such as paper. An optical encoder typically is used to provide position feedback of relative motion between the hand-operated printer and the print medium.